zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. From the months of May-September, promotions for Administration will be disabled for all those who have not been active for at least two months prior to this start date. People who have been actively editing for two months prior to this start date will be excused from this rule and will be eligible for promotion. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion BassJapas (Rollback) :BassJapas (talk · · ) I've thought about this a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a '''lot.' I've been editing here for awhile and feel I am really dedicated here. Although I did not have the best beginning, I feel I have grown up a lot since I first started and am able to handle myself better emotionally. I've reverted some vandalism already and would like to be able to do it faster. I know my way around with coding and how to add images and captions. My edits tend to be punctuation fixes, rewording and adding pictures. I believe that I contribute to the community well, and that this is my time. However, sometimes I tend to act before asking, which leads to me normally having to revert those edits that I made. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : You definitely handle yourself better now than you used to, and you have a good sense for how to edit, what vandalism is, etc. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : This is the promotion season ya know! Also you've matured quite a bit, and are responsible enough to know how to use rollback. Yeah, your deffinately ready.'-- C2' / 01:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : While you used to be a bit temperamental, you're doing better now. I think you're ready. -'Isdrak ' 01:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : You've helped a lot, Jazzi. Rollback would be helpful to you. Jazzi! The 01:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Still tend to get about a few things, but not as much. Understanding between what is vandalism, and what isn't. You're ready for rollback. - McGillivray227 01:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I haven't seen much of what you've done around here, but you've definitely learned the ropes. J-man ''Zelda Fan 02:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : *insert stupid contrived joke about your sister here* Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : You pulled out of the OP buisness because you felt it was too much pressure or something like that. I don't understand why you feel you can run for rollback if you can't run for OP. I just don't think your ready because of that. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 11:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I think you're a good editor, you know the coding, you've edited a lot, and you meet and maybe exceed the requirements... But what Stars said is true, so I guess we come to a neutral. : :Of course you know why I am doing this! I feel that you are a nice person that can follow the guidelines to this! AmazingLink (Of-Hyrule) : : Your a good person and I was going to support. After seeing some of the problems listed above though and remembering some recent issues, maybe you should wait a little while longer. Like I said though, this is absolutely nothing against you personally. I think a little more time would only help you though. I won't oppose though. You are improving rapidly and I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that at all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : While I think you could be a decent rollbacker, I just don't belive you are ready to handal the burden, due to the occasional outurst of anger and terrable problem solving skills Michael RyanTalk 20:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Isdrakthül (Rollback) :Isdrakthül (talk · · ) Well, I thought I'd see how I'm doing now. Last time I was nominated, I received some criticism about being harsh to others. Since then, I've been trying to be less harsh. I think I've succeeded, so I decided to run again in and see if others agree. -'Isdrak ' 01:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : Yes. It is time, Drakky. You've been a great asset to the wiki. You've toned down the harshness (though there still is the occasional, but not often, harshness). You deserve this! The 01:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I still support you. This time even more. You've proved yourself to be a very skilled and active member of ZP.'-- C2' / 01:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Really good person around the wiki. Understanding of coding, spelling, and grammar and all that important stuff. Harshness has fallen since the last time, but can still be seen a bit. Support for you. - McGillivray227 01:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : You are a good editor with some good work in the mainspace. J-man Zelda Fan 02:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : omg know weigh u r lyk sew meen two mea ohn teh shaotbocks eye hayt u!!11!11seventeen!!!!!! Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Just try to stop eating our new users and you'll do fine. Or maybe you should stop eating our fines and you'll do our new users. Whichever you prefer. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : It is time, Count Drakthula, for you to receive ze honour that is ze rollback. You've been less harsh and you're a brilliant editor. You are worthy of ze rollback indeed. : : Drakky, I tried to support the first time, but lacked the time, as well as three edits. I can vote now, and vote for Y-E-S! AmazingLink (Of-Hyrule) : : You've really come a long way from the first nomination. Although you can still be harsh at times, you've really learned how to control it and become the kind of harsh we need at this wiki. Which is not to harsh, but with the right amount of authority. You really deserve the honour of rollback. You have great editing skills, know the coding, and are a great part of this wiki. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 16:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I think you're ready this time. Nothing more really needs to be said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Requests for demotion